Latios falls for Dawn and Latias confesses her love for Ash
by dawnoflatios-ashoflatias
Summary: title says it all more
1. Dawns alternate journey

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

_''_ or_"" _whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on the tenth birthday of Dawn Berlitz being woke up by her alarm she got up slowly looked out her window with a smile thinking to herself (today is going to be a good day) she quickly got dressed then headed downstairs for breakfast while talking about what Pokémon she should get for her starter her mother Johanna told her she should eat so she wont be late after a good breakfast Dawn left her house on her journey and she was on her way to Professor Rowan's lab to get her first Pokémon when she stumbled upon an injured Latios laying on the ground unable to move. Dawn stopped to help the injured Latios and make sure he's ok little did she know her journey wouldn't continue the way she thought it would.

'Why are you helping me?' Latios asked. Dawn jumped not knowing where the voice came from.

"Who said that?" Dawn responded as she looked around then finally staring at Latios' face.

'It was me. Why do u care so much that u are helping me?' Latios asked trying to make sure that he wasnt going to be safe.

"Well I want to make sure u are safe because I can't stand it when people don't care for Pokémon and u were badly injured" Dawn said in response.

'Please just make it quick' Latios said.

Dawn pulled out a super potion and bandages and started using the super potion on Latios' wounds then using the bandages to keep Latios' wounds from getting infected.

"There all done" she said

'T-t-thank y-you' stuttered a blushing Latios.

"Your welcome" said Dawn with a look of worry on her face as she put her hand on Latios' forehead to check if he had a fever not finding any signs of a fever.

"You sure you aren't sick or anything looks like you have a fever" she asked with in worried tone.

'Y-y-yes I am' Latios said still blushing. After five minutes Latios floats in front of Dawn looking into her eyes.

'W-w-would you l-l-like to come with me to where I was b-b-born? I-I-I mean I feel like I owe you for s-s-saving me. M-m-may I-I-I ask y-y-your n-n-name?' Latios shyly asked.

Dawn looked at Latios confused by his question "Ya sure ill go with you to where you were born. My names Dawn nice to meet you" Dawn said cheerfully.

Latios blushed even deeper and laid on the ground so that Dawn could climb on 'Hop on Dawn and hold on tight' he said.

Dawn climbed on Latios' back and they headed for Alto Mare 'Dawn i-i-it will take about an hour to arrive while flying sorry it will take so long' he said.

"No need to worry I will be fine I just need to call the Professor when we arrive" said Dawn with a big smile.

'Ok I will take you to Bianca's house hopefully she has a phone you can use' Latios responded.

"Thank you Latios" Dawn said sweetly.

'Your very welcome Dawn' Latios responded. _'I hope one day I have a girlfriend as kind as you' _he whispered hoping Dawn wouldn't hear him little did he know she heard him.

Dawn blushed wondering if she was hearing things "Did you just say you hope to have a girlfriend like me?" she asked.

Latios stopped flying and just floated there shocked that she heard what he whispered 'Y-y-you heard that' Latios asked blushing.

Dawn looked at him confused "Y-yes was I not supposed to?" she asked.

'I-its not that its j-just that I just don't see too many kind people or Pokémon' Latios said.

'I was told by Latias that when that special someone showed up in my life that I will know she's the one' said Latios

"Oh and you think I'm your special someone?" Dawn asked curiously.

'Maybe but we will see' Latios started flying towards Alto Mare again but slower this time.

* * *

*Flashback*

Latios and Latias are flying around Alto Mare doing their daily rounds making sure that the city's safe while Latias tells Latios about Ash and how he saved her as well as won her heart. 'Latios just so you know you will find that special someone one day and they will protect you and give their life to make sure your safe' said Latias as she tried to explain her heart was taken.

*End Flashback*

* * *

'We are almost there Dawn I hope you enjoy my home as much as I did' Latios said to Dawn.

"I bet I will love it Latios" she said

Ten minutes later Dawn saw Alto Mare not knowing if that was there destination she decided to ask Latios. "I-I-is that where we are g-g-going" she asked.

'Yes that is my home of Alto Mare' said Latios

"I-I-It is so beautiful" Dawn responded making Latios smile

'Thank you Dawn' said Latios

* * *

sorry for the short chapter

I might not be able to update as much as I like but I will try to update or edit at least once a week as I have a kid on the way and what not


	2. Dawn and Latios in the secret garden

I hope chapter two will be as good as chapter 1

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

_''_ or_"" _whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Dawn and Latios arrive in Alto Mare and Latios takes Dawn to the secret garden then he lets her off so she can walk around and she finds that she is amazed by how beautiful the flowers and the garden itself is. "Wow this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen" Dawn said. She walked around taking in the beautiful scenery after about a three minute walk Dawn found the swing and decided to sit down and enjoy her time there. Latios came up to Dawn and smiled knowing that she was happy. Dawn looked at Latios and smiled back warmly. " Latios can I meet your friends please" Dawn asked sweetly.

'Sure' said Latios. Two minutes later Latias showed up.

'Hello Latios how are you? and may I ask who your friend is? Latias asked.

'I am good Latias and what about you? This Is Dawn' Latios said blushing

"Who is this Latios" Dawn asked wondering how they knew each other

'This is my cousin Latias. Latias meet Dawn. Dawn meet Latias. Latias is Bianca or Lorenzo home?' asked Latios

'Yes they are home would you like me to go get them?' asked Latias

'Yes please do' responded Latios

* * *

**At Bianca and Lorenzo's house**

'Bianca, Lorenzo are you home' asked Latias

"Yes I am here Lati is there a problem?" asked Bianca

'No but Latios wants to see you and Lorenzo in the secret garden I think he wants you to meet this girl that he brought here' responded Latias

"Oh ok tell him we will be right there" said Bianca

'Ok' said Latias as she flew out of the house and back to the garden

* * *

**Back in the secret garden**

Latios and Dawn were laying in the grass enjoying each others company while watching the clouds. After about ten minutes Dawn decided to get up and walk to the fountain followed by Latios. Dawn looked into the fountain and saw the Soul Dew "Latios what is that pretty orb in the fountain here?" asked Dawn

'It is called the Soul Dew it is the protector of this city and all that remains of my cousin Latios Latias' brother' Latios said in a sad tone

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad" Dawn said apologetically

'Its ok Dawn I know you didn't mean anything by it' Latios said

Dawn looked at Latios then decided to give Latios a hug causing Latios to blush a deeper shade of red.

"So Latios is there a place you would like to take me?" asked Dawn

'Yes I would like to take you around the city' Latios said still blushing

Five minutes Thirty seconds later Lorenzo and Bianca walked into the garden with Latias floating beside them startling Dawn.

"Sorry for startling you. You must be the young lady Latias told us Latios brought over to the secret garden how are you?" asked Lorenzo

"I'm Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town I had just left my house to go to Professor Rowan's Pokémon lab to get my first Pokémon when I found Latios here injured and unable to move so I used the super potion and bandages that my mom gave me to heal him as best as I could then he offered to bring be here. I am good" replied Dawn respectfully

"Nice too meet you Dawn" said Bianca

* * *

sorry this chapter is so short

Dawn: No need to worry it was a good day

Latios: Ya im quite happy with the turn out

Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias: Till the next chapter

* * *

Next chapter: Ash is on vacation after his Battle Frontier win when his mom gives him a ticket for him to finish his vacation in Alto Mare. What else is in store for our hero's find out next time


	3. Bedtime for Dawn and Ash's trip

sorry for the delay kinda had writers block the past few days

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did though

* * *

Last time:

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad" Dawn said apologetically

'Its ok Dawn I know you didn't mean anything by it' Latios said

Dawn looked at Latios then decided to give Latios a hug causing Latios to blush a deeper shade of red.

"So Latios is there a place you would like to take me?" asked Dawn

'Yes I would like to take you around the city' Latios said still blushing

Five minutes Thirty seconds later Lorenzo and Bianca walked into the garden with Latias floating beside them startling Dawn.

"Sorry for startling you. You must be the young lady Latias told us Latios brought over to the secret garden how are you?" asked Lorenzo

"I'm Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town I had just left my house to go to Professor Rowan's Pokémon lab to get my first Pokémon when I found Latios here injured and unable to move so I used the super potion and bandages that my mom gave me to heal him as best as I could then he offered to bring be here. I am good" replied Dawn respectfully

"Nice too meet you Dawn" said Bianca

* * *

"Dawn would you like to join us for supper?" asked Bianca

"No that's alright I wouldn't want to intrude" replied Dawn

"No its fine your welcome to join us its no problem I mean I insist plus its getting late and your going to need a place to crash as well so you can stay in the guest room tonight" said Bianca

"Thank you" said dawn as she got off the swing and dusted herself off.

Dawn looked at Latios blushed then turned to Bianca. "I-I-is it ok if Latios stays in the room with me? I mean I am worried about him after the injuries he had when we first met" Dawn asked

"Sure Dawn you can sleep with Latios if you want just don't do anything that I wouldn't do Dawn" replied Bianca slyly

Dawn and Latios quickly looked at each other then blushed a deep red and looked away "I-I-its not like that I just wanted to make sure that he is going to be ok" responded Dawn trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Its ok Dawn I know Latios has feelings for you otherwise he wouldn't have brought you here and we know that you have feelings because you wanted to meet us but don't worry as long as you two are happy I am fine with it just don't hurt Latios please" said Lorenzo with a big smile.

'D-D-D-Dawn are y-y-y-you s-s-sure you w-w-want m-me t-to s-sleep in the s-same r-room with y-you?' stuttered a blushing Latios

"Y-y-yes I-I-I am s-s-sure that I want you in t-t-the r-r-room with me" replied a shy Dawn

They walked to Bianca and Lorenzo's house and went in their rooms Dawn and Latios blushed while looking at each other staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity when in reality it was ten minutes after which Dawn decided to break the silence. "So I-I-I wonder h-h-how we are going to sleep I mean there is only one bed..." Dawn said as she blushed a deeper shade of red. "...U-u-unless y-y-you w-w-want t-to sh-share the b-bed Latios" Dawn finished as she looked away.

'Y-y-you c-can s-sleep on the bed I-I-I will s-s-sleep on the floor' responded Latios as he looked down blushing even redder then Dawn if that was possible.

"A-are y-you sure you will be comfy?" asked Dawn

'I-I-I will be fine its y-y-you that I am worried about' responded Latios

"O-ok night Latios sweet dreams" Dawn said as she laid down and fell asleep

'Night Dawn same to you' Latios said before laying down on the floor and falling asleep

* * *

Meanwhile in Pallet Town

Ash was just waking up to start a new day on his vacation. "What to do today?" Ash asked himself. Looking out his bedroom window he figured it was time to go eat he turned to his dresser and picked out his new uniform* then he went to the bathroom to take a shower after that he dried off and got dressed then brushed his teeth and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. He walked up to the kitchen table when his mother Delia Ketchum turned to greet him before turning back to finish cooking.

"Morning honey how are you today?" Delia asked her son.

"I'm good mom just wondering what I should do today I mean I want to continue my vacation but there isn't much left I can do to enjoy my vacation in Pallet Town I've basically done everything there is to do in Pallet Town well at least out of the things I can do while relaxing" Ash responded

"I thought as much. You looked bored lately so I booked us each a room on a cruise ship to Alto Mare where we can stay for a month or two if you want how does that sound?" asked Delia cheerfully as she set Ash's food in front of him.

"I haven't seen that place in a long time I wonder how my friends are doing?" Ash asked himself only to remind himself of the kiss he received as he was about to leave the last time he was there. "Sounds great mom" replied Ash as a huge smile crept across his face.

"I'm glad I cheered you up honey we leave three hours after breakfast" said Delia as she finished her own breakfast and went up to her room to pack.

Ash finished his breakfast and rushed up to his room to pack then remembered that his buddy Pikachu was at Professor Oak's lab spending time with his other Pokémon three minutes later Ash finished packing everything he was going to need for the trip he then rushed down the stairs and told his mom to meet him at the docks then he rushed out the door and over to Professor Oak's lab when he arrived Professor Oak looked at him and asked. "Is everything ok Ash?" Ash responded by nodding then explaining that he was going to go to Alto Mare in two hours and that he wanted Pikachu to come with him. "Okay I will go get Pikachu for you" Professor Oak responded as he walked out the back doors of his lab and into the garden where all of Ash's Pokémon were playing. Three minutes later he returned with Pikachu and wished Ash good luck on his trip. After letting Pikachu climb on his shoulder Ash rushed out the door and strait to the docks where his mom was already standing waiting for him.

"Did you forgot your stuff honey?" asked Delia

"Oh shoot" said Ash

"Don't worry I grabbed it for you" she said with a smile "But we should start boarding the ship now it will be 2 hours before we arrive in Alto Mare so we could grab a bite to eat" she continued

Ash and his mom boarded the ship and they went to their rooms for a bit then went to grab a bite to eat. halfway through his meal Ash heard a voice on the P.A. speaker. "We will arrive in Alto Mare in just less then an hour thank you for choosing the S.S. Dream keeper" said the captain.

"Well honey looks like it wont be much longer before we are there" said Delia to her son.

"I cant wait what about you Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika-pi Pikachu" Pikachu responded

* * *

that's it for this chapter next time I will add in Ash's arrival as well as Latias running into him again I hope

* * *

'I cant wait to see my Ash again' cooed Latias

"What do you mean your Ash? Are you finally going to tell him how you feel?" asked Bianca

'I-I-I don't know I w-w-will try and I didn't mean nothing by it' responded Latias shyly

"Now now you two no need to act like that Latias why not say a few words to the readers" Dawnoflatios-ashoflatias said

'O-okay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time' said Latias


	4. Ash and Latias get together

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did

* * *

Last time

"Did you forgot your stuff honey?" asked Delia

"Oh shoot" said Ash

"Don't worry I grabbed it for you" she said with a smile "But we should start boarding the ship now it will be 2 hours before we arrive in Alto Mare so we could grab a bite to eat" she continued

Ash and his mom boarded the ship and they went to their rooms for a bit then went to grab a bite to eat. halfway through his meal Ash heard a voice on the P.A. speaker. "We will arrive in Alto Mare in just less then an hour thank you for choosing the S.S. Dream keeper" said the captain.

"Well honey looks like it wont be much longer before we are there" said Delia to her son.

"I cant wait what about you Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika-pi Pikachu" Pikachu responded

* * *

Ash walked to the window and was able to see Alto Mare in the distance and decided to go get his stuff ready to arrive in Alto Mare. Delia had already finished getting ready and was waiting for Ash to meet her near the exit ramp. Ash rushed out of his room and out to the exit ramp with all of his stuff and prepared for the arrival in thirty minutes. "Are you ready honey?" Delia asked her son.

"Yes mom I am ready" replied Ash

Thirty minutes of waiting later the ship arrived in Alto Mare. Ash and his mom walked off the exit ramp and walked to the pump in the town square to give Pikachu a drink. Latias was doing her daily rounds around town when she spotted Ash Pikachu and Delia at the pump she raced into the alley and transformed into her human form then she ran to the water pump excited that she gets to see Ash again. 'Ash is that you?' asked Latias almost cooing.

"Latias? or is that Bianca?" Ash asked excited but curious.

'Its me Latias I missed you Ash!" cooed an excited Latias

"Latias its been a long time I missed you too but its kinda hard to tell you and Bianca apart when you both look the same" responded Ash

'Ya true sorry Ash I didn't mean to confuse you' said Latias

"Honey who is that your talking to?" Delia asked her son

"Mom this is Latias the legendary Pokémon I told you about she's also the girl I like the most" responded a blushing Ash

'Hello Ash's mom how are you? Can I spend some time alone with your son please I would like to talk to him privately' Latias asked while looking.

"Sure have fun you two lovebirds. Oh Latias Ash has been talking about you since he met you he said you were very beautiful and that he enjoys your company." Delia said with a sly smile.

"Mom why are you embarrassing me" said Ash blushing

'I-is that t-t-true Ash?' asked Latias receiving a shy nod from Ash

'Lets go Ash I have something I want to tell you' Latias said with a smile

Ash and Latias went to the canal and Ash paid for them to go on a gondola so they could talk for a while and Latias looked at Ash and decided to be the first to say something ' A-A-Ash I-I-I have s-s-something important t-t-to t-t-tell you' said Latias

"Yes Lati is something wrong?" asked a dense Ash

'No n-nothing is w-wrong I-I j-just want t-to tell you h-how I-I-I feel' said a blushing Latias

"Ok Latias I am all ears" responded Ash

'A-A-Ash I-I-I l-love y-you' said Latias redder then her red feathers

Ash was stunned so stunned in fact that he almost fell backwards "Y-y-you s-s-sure that y-y-you love me" asked Ash receiving a nod from Latias.

'H-h-how d-d-do you feel a-about m-m-me?' asked Latias not expecting the response she was about to receive. Ash responded to her question by kissing Latias on the lips shocking Latias but she decided to return the love he just showed her and he wrapped his arms around her then broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"You are very beautiful Lati I love you so much" said Ash then he said"Lets go see Bianca and Lorenzo and tell them what happened"

'O-okay my love' said Latias

The gondola stopped and they got off and started to walk down the street holding hands slowly making their way to Lorenzo and Bianca's house before too long they got to their destination and knocked on the door. Bianca got up from her seat at the kitchen table and started making her way to the door slowly she unlocked the door and opened it surprised at who she found. "Ash I-I-is t-that you h-h-holding hands with Latias?" asked Bianca receiving a nod from both of them.

"May we please come in Bianca?" asked Ash with his trademark grin

"Of course you are always welcome Ash and so are you Latias" Bianca said giggling

Ash and Latias walked in the house holding each others hand as Bianca led them to the kitchen when they got there Ash was shocked at what he saw. "I thought Latios was gone" said a confused Ash getting giggles from Latias and Bianca.

'He is my love this is my cousin though' responded Latias

'Hello there you must be the boy Latias talked about everyday before I met Dawn here' said Latios

"Hi I am Dawn nice to meet you" said Dawn

"I'm Ash Latias' boyfriend" Ash said to the shock of everyone except Latias and himself. Ash then turned to Latias and kissed her on the lips shocking everyone further.

"Since when are you two so close?" asked Bianca

"Since the gondola ride earlier today" responded Ash

'I'm actually happy he returned my affection but he did bring up a valid point it does get confusing seeing as there is two of you when I'm in disguise and well I met his mom today as well but we haven't told her the news yet' said Latias

"How did he return your love Lati?" asked Lorenzo

Latias blushed 'Well after I told him I love him I asked him how does he feel about me a-a-and he responded by kissing me on the lips' said Latias

Everyone then turned to Ash shocked but smiling "Congratulations Ash you two are perfect for one another" everyone said

* * *

'I am happy that you love me and me and you are together now' said Latias

"and I am happy you felt the same way I did my love" responded Ash

"Till next time readers" Ash and Latias said in unison


	5. Ash proposes!

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did

sorry it took me a while for this chapter my son was born so I have been kinda preoccupied but ill try to update as much as possible

* * *

Last time:

"Since when are you two so close?" asked Bianca

"Since the gondola ride earlier today" responded Ash

'I'm actually happy he returned my affection but he did bring up a valid point it does get confusing seeing as there is two of you when I'm in disguise and well I met his mom today as well but we haven't told her the news yet' said Latias

"How did he return your love Lati?" asked Lorenzo

Latias blushed 'Well after I told him I love him I asked him how does he feel about me a-a-and he responded by kissing me on the lips' said Latias

Everyone then turned to Ash shocked but smiling "Congratulations Ash you two are perfect for one another" everyone said

Latias blushed 'Well after I told him I love him I asked him how does he feel about me a-a-and he responded by kissing me on the lips' said Latias

Everyone then turned to Ash shocked but smiling "Congratulations Ash you two are perfect for one another" everyone said

* * *

After five and a half minutes of talking Ash and Latias decided to go find Ash's mom so they could tell her the news. They were walking for three minutes before Ash asked "Where do we go to get back to where we left my mom?" Latias face palmed and looked at him.

'I guess we could just take a gondola back to where we left her or I could transform and fly you over to her' Latias said.

"What would you rather do my love?" asked Ash.

'Well it has been a while since the last time I flew you around' replied Latias smiling.

"I would love that" said Ash.

Latias tried to transform back into her Lati form but couldn't. 'Sorry honey I cant transform back into my Lati form im stuck like this for now' said Latias a little sad about not being able to transform back.

"That's ok Latias I think you are very beautiful either way and as long as you are with me I am happy" said Ash.

'Thank you honey you are so sweet' Latias said blushing.

Ten minutes later Latias was enveloped in a bright light and slowly she returned to her Lati form only to be hugged by Ash seconds later. 'I guess I was over thinking the transformation. I guess you can hop on now honey' said Latias as she lowered herself to the ground so Ash could climb on.

"I love flying with you Lati" said Ash.

'Honey you are too sweet I love you so much' Latias said as Ash just smiled his genuine smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Bianca's and Lorenzo's house**

Dawn and Latios decided to go to the roof and talk in private for a bit. 'Dawn w-w-would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?' said Latios blushing as red as Latias' wings. Dawn looked at him in surprise and decided to wait a few seconds before answering.

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you Latios" chirped Dawn excitedly.

'Well I guess we should prepare for our picnic I will cook for you tomorrow ok Dawn' said Latios

Dawn and Latios then started getting everything ready for their lunch date.

* * *

**Back to Ash and Latias**

Ash and Latias are flying around the center of the town when they spotted Ash's mom sitting on a bench near where they left her they then headed for an alley so that they wont be seen. After landing and letting Ash off Latias transformed back into her human self then they walked over to his mom and sat down next to her. 'Hi Delia umm me and Ash have something to tell you' said Latias calmly.

Delia looked over to them and smiled "Yes" she said cheerfully.

"Mom me and Latias are going out now I think I am going to live here for a few years if that's alright with you well unless Latias can come with us to our house but I doubt she will be able to leave because she's the guardian of Alto Mare" said Ash.

"That's alright honey but first make sure its ok with her family" said Delia.

"Okay mom I will" responded Ash.

A few minutes later Ash and Latias found themselves floating in the middle of nowhere when in front of them appeared the ghostly image of Latios Latias' brother.

'Its ok my sister you can go with him as long as you are happy besides our cousin is here so do not worry about Alto Mare if you are needed I will contact you' said the ghostly Latios.

'Is that really ok for me to go or even someday marry Ash?' asked Latias.

'Yes my dear sister you don't need to worry about that' said her brother.

After their short chat Latias and Ash found themselves back where they were before the chat with Latios and realised that not much time had passed only about two minutes had passed during their chat.

"Mom Latias is allowed to come with us" said Ash happily.

"Oh how do you know she is allowed?" asked Delia.

'My brother contacted me from the other side and told us it is ok as long as I am happy' said Latias almost cooing.

"We will be going back in a week so I hope you two will be ready by then" said Delia.

'I can't wait to see Ash's hometown and see where he lived for the longest time' said Latias.

"Give me a minute I will be right back" said Ash as he took off to gather some stuff for the trip so they would be one hundred percent ready then he sees a ring at a store and buys it then hiding it in his backpack and headed back to where he left Latias and his mom.

Later that evening Ash and Latias went to the hotel room with Ash's mom and decided to talk when his mom decided to go out to get food for supper. Ash pulled out a box from his backpack then got on one knee and opened the box surprising Latias with a beautiful gold diamond ring. "Latias I love you so much will you marry me? not right away of course but eventually right now I just want you to know I always want to be by your side" said Ash making Latias blush a deep red.

'Y-y-yes I will eventually marry you Ash right now I am just happy to be by your side you are my one and only love' said a blushing Latias as she hugged and kissed Ash. Ash then slipped the ring on her finger and smiled.

Five minutes later Delia stepped in and she saw the ring on Latias' finger and smiled a smile that showed she was both happy and shocked at what happened while she was out. "I see you two are happy did anything happen while I was out?" asked Delia with a sly smile signifying that she already knew but wanted to hear it for herself.

'Y-y-yes Ash proposed to me but it still feels like a dream to me' cooed Latias.

"Oh now isn't it a little early to get married?" asked Delia.

'He said that w-we will eventually get married but for now he just wants me to know that he wants to be with me for the rest of our lives' said Latias.

Two minutes later Delia, Ash and Latias went to bed happy with the days events and excited for the coming trip back to Pallet Town. The next day Ash and Latias went to tell Bianca and Lorenzo about the trip and that they were contacted by her deceased brother. "LATIOS CAME TO YOU AND SAID YOU COULD GO HOME WITH ASH?" yelled a surprised Bianca and Lorenzo in unison jaws hanging open.

'I'm serious my brother came to us and told us that I could go home with him and marry him one day and on that note Ash proposed to me' Latias said shyly.

Bianca and Lorenzo's jaws hit the floor. "C-c-congrats I guess I am still shocked at all of this but I guess its for the best" said Bianca still shocked at the turn of events. Three hours later Ash and Latias went back to the hotel room and went to bed.

* * *

**The next week**

Ash, Latias and Delia were boarding the ship back to Pallet Town when they got on the ship they went to the back and waved at Bianca, Dawn, Lorenzo and Latios who where standing at the docks saying goodbye to their friends. As the shit left the port to head to Pallet Town Ash and Latias were heading to the dining room for Ash to eat and to Latias' and Delia's surprise Ash was eating like a gentleman and he even served his mom and Latias before he served himself then he asked his mom and Latias if everything was ok getting a nod in response. After dinner they herd an announcement on the P.A. "We will arrive in Pallet Town in one and a half hours thank you for choosing the S.S. Dream Keeper we hope to see you again" said the captain.

* * *

"See you next time everyone hope you enjoyed todays chapter" said Ash and Latias in unison


	6. Ash and Latias Arrive in Pallet

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did

* * *

Last time:

Ash, Latias and Delia were boarding the ship back to Pallet Town when they got on the ship they went to the back and waved at Bianca, Dawn, Lorenzo and Latios who where standing at the docks saying goodbye to their friends. As the shit left the port to head to Pallet Town Ash and Latias were heading to the dining room for Ash to eat and to Latias' and Delia's surprise Ash was eating like a gentleman and he even served his mom and Latias before he served himself then he asked his mom and Latias if everything was ok getting a nod in response. After dinner they herd an announcement on the P.A. "We will arrive in Pallet Town in one and a half hours thank you for choosing the S.S. Dream Keeper we hope to see you again" said the captain.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Ash and Latias were sitting at the table talking about what happened to them while they were apart and Ash explained about his time in the battle frontier and she told him that not much happened to her since he left except that her cousin found Dawn.

"I want to introduce you to Professor Oak when we get to Pallet he will probably bring Pikachu to meet us at the docks and when we get to the lab I want to tell him the news if that is alright with you honey" said Ash

'May I ask what your going to tell him like I don't want him to know that I am a legendary Pokémon right away maybe after I get to know him better that way I feel safe when we tell him that' said Latias.

"Okay honey I will wait for that but I meant that I was going to tell him that we are engaged oh right we need to give you a name to use around him for now what do you think?" asked Ash.

'I like the idea how about we just use the name I have and just tell him that I was named after the Eon Pokémon at least for now do you like that idea my love?' responded Latias.

"I love it honey" said Ash.

Delia walked in and asked what's going on and Ash explained the situation and she thought it was a good idea to let Latias feel comfortable before revealing her secret.

**One hour later**

The ship had docked in Pallet Town and everyone was getting off the ship just as Ash, Latias and Delia had gotten off the ship they noticed that Professor Oak was waiting for them with Pikachu. As soon as Pikachu saw Ash he ran up to him and jumped up on his shoulder and let out a happy "Chaaaa" responded Pikachu as Ash gently scratched his chin.

"Did you miss me Pikachu?" asked Ash earning a nod from Pikachu.

'Hi Pikachu, hello Professor Oak' Latias said happily.

"Hello there and who might you be?" asked Professor Oak.

'My name is Latias I was named after the Eon Pokémon' said Latias

"Well hello Latias I am guessing that Ash told you about me" said Professor Oak with a smile on his face.

'Yes he did he said that you were the one that gave him his Pikachu at the beginning of his journey' responded Latias.

"Hey Professor can we continue this a bit later because we just got here and I think Latias needs some rest before any more excitement" said Ash in a hurry to get home.

"Sure Ash and may I say you have become a real ladies man since you left for your vacation" Professor Oak said with a sly smile.

"Thank you Professor I will be by tomorrow to check on my Pokémon if that's alright?" asked Ash trying to change the subject.

"Yes that's ok and I will see you tomorrow" said Professor Oak.

'Bye Professor' Latias said waving to Professor Oak.

"Bye Ash, Latias and Delia talk to you later" said Professor Oak as Ash, Latias and Delia were walking home.

Ten minutes of walking later they reached Ash's home and Delia unlocked the door and they all entered Ash lead Latias down the hall from the door then up the stairs they then took a left and walked into Ash's room where Latias looked around Ash's room and saw his Pokeball clock then walked up to it and inspected it then looked at Ash and smiled at him. 'I am happy to be in your room my love I'm surprised that you had a huge room like this all to yourself' said Latias as she walked to him and kissed him. 'I love you Ash Ketchum' she then said.

"I love you more then you know Lati" responded Ash.

They then turned and walked out of the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a bite to eat when Latias looked at Delia and asked her. 'Can I sleep in Ash's room?'

"Sure but no funny business before marriage ok?" Delia responded.

'Ok Mrs. Ketchum you don't need to worry' said Latias.

Ash and Latias had a little bit to eat then they wanted to go to bed so they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs then into Ash's room and laid down and went to bed.

* * *

"Well next chapter should be fun I mean you get to learn more about Professor Oak and meet some of my Pokémon" Ash said.

'Ya I cant wait to see his face when he finds out that the girl you brought home doesn't only have the name of the legendary Eon Pokémon she IS the legendary Eon Pokémon' Latias said with a big smile.

"Till next time" they said in unison.

Next Chapter: Professor Oak's big surprise


	7. Professor Oak's Big Surprise

sorry for the delay kinda had writers block the past few days

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

**(My description of something)**

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did though

* * *

Last time:

"Yes that's ok and I will see you tomorrow" said Professor Oak.

'Bye Professor' Latias said waving to Professor Oak.

"Bye Ash, Latias and Delia talk to you later" said Professor Oak as Ash, Latias and Delia were walking home.

Ten minutes of walking later they reached Ash's home and Delia unlocked the door and they all entered Ash lead Latias down the hall from the door then up the stairs they then took a left and walked into Ash's room where Latias looked around Ash's room and saw his Pokeball clock then walked up to it and inspected it then looked at Ash and smiled at him. 'I am happy to be in your room my love I'm surprised that you had a huge room like this all to yourself' said Latias as she walked to him and kissed him. 'I love you Ash Ketchum' she then said.

"I love you more then you know Lati" responded Ash.

They then turned and walked out of the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a bite to eat when Latias looked at Delia and asked her. 'Can I sleep in Ash's room?'

"Sure but no funny business before marriage ok?" Delia responded.

'Ok Mrs. Ketchum you don't need to worry' said Latias.

Ash and Latias had a little bit to eat then they wanted to go to bed so they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs then into Ash's room and laid down and went to bed.

* * *

**Professor Oaks big surprise**

Ash and Latias woke up and decided to get ready to go to Professor Oak's Pokemon lab so Ash got dressed while Latias created her own look so she didn't look like Bianca **(her new look gave her raven black hair same color skin as Ash and a red shirt with white pants while her eyes still were a golden** **brown) **and confuse everyone then they headed downstairs to eat breakfast once downstairs they ran into Delia who was smiling at them while they made their way to the kitchen. "Good morning my two lovebirds" said Delia.

"Good morning mom" Ash and Latias said in unison.

'So what would you like to do today Ash well other then go see Professor Oak?' asked Latias.

"I would like to take you to see Brock and Misty but its up to you if you want to see them again" responded Ash.

'It's ok with me if you want to visit as long as I'm with you I am happy' said Latias.

"Ok lets go to Professor Oak's and show him who you really are and that I still love you then we will go see Brock" said Ash.

Ash and Latias sat down at the kitchen table ate a breakfast which consisted of bacon eggs and hashbrowns some pancakes and oatmeal then they got up went to wash their hands and headed out to the Professors lab. On the way there they ran into Misty who was going to see Tracy and help him with his work. "Hi Misty" said Ash. 'How have you been Misty' said Latias. Misty then turned around to see Ash and a beautiful girl that shes never seen before* walking to Professor Oak's lab. "Hi Ash and hi new girl I've never seen before" said Misty.

'Don't you remember me Misty?' asked Latias.

"No I don't should I remember someone i haven't seen before?" Misty asked.

'It's me Latias' said Latias.

Misty jumped back a few feet in surprise. "L-L-L-Latias?!" stuttered a surprised Misty.

'Yes Misty?' asked Latias.

"When did you get here and why are you with Ash?" asked Misty.

'Yesterday and Ash is my fiance' responded Latias.

"Ash is this true?" asked Misty still confused.

"Yes it is Misty I proposed to Latias back in Alto Mare during mine and my moms vacation" said Ash.

They all walked to Professor Oak's lab to tell him that Latias was actually the Pokemon Latias. They continued to talk about how it was supposed to be a secret till Latias shows him who she is Misty agreed to keep it a secret then asked if they were going to visit Brock too and they nodded in response. After a five minute walk and talk they reached Professor Oak's lab where Ash and Latias went in and asked Professor Oak to come outside with them because they had something to show him so the went out to the back of the lab in the garden. "You ready for this Latias?" asked Ash. 'Yes my love I am ready' said Latias. Two minutes later Latias closed her eyes and was engulfed in a bright light. Where she once stood there was Latias in her true form making Professor Oak's jaw drop. 'Professor Oak as you can see I am the real Latias I just wanted to know if I could trust you before I showed you' said Latias to a shocked Professor Oak.

* * *

'It feels good to not hide anything my love' said Latias.

"Yes I know" said Ash.

"Till next time everyone" they said in unison.

Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
